The invention relates to a seat belt tensioner for a seat belt system with a drive motor and a gear connected to the drive motor, wherein a seat belt spindle of the seat belt system and the gear are connected to each other by means of a spindle clutch and wherein the spindle clutch has spindle clutch pawls, which engage in pawl teeth to couple the seat belt spindle and the gear.
A seat belt tensioner of this type is disclosed in the German Disclosure DE 195 13 724 A1 (incorporated by reference herein). This seat belt tensioner contains a drive motor and a gear, which is connected to the drive motor. The gear and the seat belt spindle of the seat belt system are connected to each other by means of a spindle clutch. The spindle clutch has spindle clutch pawls, which engage in the pawl teeth of the seat belt spindle for coupling the seat belt spindle and the gear.